Shounagon Sei
Shounagon Sei je stará žena s tajemnou minulostí, která velí první divizi a je vrchní kapitánkou Gotei 13. Vzhled Sei je na pohled už stará a seschlá stařenka často se opírající o hůl. Má tmavé, až příliš pronikavé, oči a šedé, dlouhé vlasy. Potrpí si na módní doplňky, jako jsou barevné šátky a velké množství šperků, také upřednostňuje kimono před předpisovým oděním shinigami. Celkově vypadá spíše jako vznešená, stará dáma než jako bojovnice. Osobnost Její povaha je poměrně cholerická, nepatří ke klidným a přemýšlivým vůdcům. Upřednostňuje akci před vyčkáváním a na své podřízené má velice vysoké nároky, stejně jako na sebe. Je ochotná obejít pravidla a tolerovat svým lidem hodně věcí ležících na šedém pásmu mezi nařízeními a jejich neuposlechnutím. Pokud by to bylo pro dobro Gotei 13, pravděpodobně by byla schopná hodně opovrženíhodných činů. Jednoznačně se řídí rčením, že prospěch většiny převažuje nad prospěchem menšiny nebo jednotlivce, proto by nejspíš nijak neváhala obětovat i své nejbližší pro záchranu většího celku. Na první pohled není moc lidumilná, ale pravda je, že k většině svých podřízených má dobrý vztah, snaží se jim pomáhat a důvěřuje jim, jen to moc často nedává najevo. Ráda chodí do restaurace Modrá muška, kde popíjí všemožné drinky, kouří svou oblíbenou dýmku a schovává se před zraky veřejnosti. Je bytostně přesvědčena, že lékem na cokoli je šumák. Neustále má po ruce zásoby, které využívá v případě tělesných zranění, nemocí i duševního stresu, pro uklidnění. Samozřejmě ho ráda poskytne i komukoli ve svém okolí (většinou nedobrovolně (jakože nedobrovolně ze strany těch v jejím okolí, kterým ho poskytuje)). Historie O historii vrchní kapitánky toho moc známo není. Ví se, že svého času byla senseiem kapitána Tomisury, dále že se pravděpodobně docela blízce zná s Suyrouchi Hiroshim. Měla dceru, ovšem její otec je dosud neznámý, stejně jako další členové rodiny Shounagon. Při volbě vrchního kapitána měla proti sobě Takagashi Noburiho, uspěla ale nakonec ona. Během hry The Approaching Storm arc V této části příběhu se kapitánka účastnila oficiálních událostí souvisejících s Gotei 13 - souboje dvou čenů rodu Kuchiki, soudu Newerminda Irenamiho a několika porad kapitánů. Nehnula se ze Seireitei (alespoň to není známo) kromě chvíle, kdy spolu s Tomisurou Raidenem letěla zkontrolovat stav skupiny, která se vydala na průzkum směrem na jih, a Ruyichiho Yoshira, který je i přes mnohá zranění z vlastní mise následoval. Yoshira dostali s Raidenem včas do nemocnice po jeho souboji s Razakim a přinesli do Seireitei mrtvé tělo kapitánky 3. divize, která na misi zahynula. Storm over the City arc Během doby, kdy nad Seireitei zuřila bouře, zorganizovala Sei společnou aktivitu kapitánů - spojením všech svých reiatsu podle pokynů kapitána 12. divize se jim podařilo bouři zahnat a město zachránit. Reimei arc Po době sbírání informací o skupině, která si říká Reimei, a po několika jejích projevech násilí vůči Gotei 13 do města vniklo několik zástupců v čele s Hiroshim a oslovili přímo vrchní kapitánku v její kanceláři. Nabízeli, aby se vzdala a přistoupila na jejich podmínky ohledně vedení Seireitei, tvrdili, že její vláda je diktátorská. To kapitánku spíše rozzuřilo než cokoli jiného a rozhodla se vést přímý a rychlý útok na sídlo Reimei ve světě lidí. Sehnala co nejvíce volných shinigami a uskutečnili pokus o vyhlazení Reimei v jejich kořenech. Když dorazili do světa lidí, Reimei o nich již věděli a byli připravení. Strhl se boj a kapitánka poměřila své síly se samotným Hiroshim. Boj nikdo neviděl, ale kapitánku z něj vyvlekl Kentaro Izanagi a oba byli poseti zraněními. Sei byla hodně vyčerpaná. Později tvrdila, že to bylo proto, že Hiroshiho a jeho lidi podcenila. Skupina se stáhla zpět do Seireitei, kde se kapitánka musela zotavit a připravit město na pravděpodobný vpád Reimei. Po začátku útoku Reimei byla viděna v sídle rodu Muramachi, které bylo tou dobou už opuštěné, neboť rodina Muramachi se rozhodla odjet z Rukongai někam pryč. Schopnosti O kapitánčiných schopnostech toho není moc známo, stejně jako o její minulosti. Dokonce ani jméno a vlastnosti jejího zanpakutou. Je ale dost pravděpodobné, že je OP až na půdu a její bankai by vyhladil vše živé z tváře země. Každopádně na to, jak je stará, dokáže být nečekaně čilá.